


for the moon has never loved before

by castorous



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Porn With Plot, Protective Siblings, Sharing a Body, Sibling Love, Smut, Telepathy, because why not, kind of, victoria is sakura, yifan is touya, yixing is yukito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castorous/pseuds/castorous
Summary: Yue learns of love through the eyes of another.





	for the moon has never loved before

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt No. A3 - Cardcaptor Sakura
> 
> Notes: Yixing and Yue are able to coexist as one entity, with Yue being able to communicate with Yixing through a voice in the latter’s head, but not the other way around (as Yue is the dominant form).
> 
> side note: its my second year joining kfx and i'd love to thank the mods for making all this possible! they are absolutely amazing!! im super happy cardcaptor sakura got prompted because i love that anime with all. my. heart.

 

The European-styled room was quiet, empty apart from the two men sitting on the bed. One under the sheets whilst the other sat atop. Yifan was glaring at Yixing in worry. However, he was calm as he spoke.

 

“I…know that you aren’t human,” Yifan began, hand cupping Yixing’s cheek gently. The latter’s eyes momentarily widened in shock whilst Yifan’s had softened. “That’s why you don’t have to hide it from me.”

 

_Yixing was crestfallen. Yifan knew._

 

His eyes closed as he slowly leant back. A blue light had appeared, iridescent as it glowed, outlining his figure beautifully. His body began to levitate, causing the sheets to rise slightly. He had only been in the air for a few seconds before he slowly faded away, only to be replaced by another entity.

 

The light was bright, but that didn’t stop Yifan from admiring the other’s transformation. A large pair of white, velvety feather wings sprouted elegantly. Followed by long silver hair which flowed down his back in a loose ponytail and piercing eyes - as silvery blue as the arctic – glimmering beneath his bangs. His face was sharply defined and extraordinarily beautiful, possessing both masculine and feminine qualities.

 

He was clad in a gorgeous opal silken robe set with dark blue armor that frame the ends of the fabric as well as the violet stones that rest on them - there is however, a much larger stone that lies on his sternum. The same material cinches his waist neatly, accentuating his slim-fit physique. A long side cape rests on his right shoulder, its color mirroring his robes. And as Yifan’s awe-filled-eyes scrolled down the other’s body, he had noticed that he had no footwear – the blue armored ends of his trousers wrapped around the middle of the soles of his feet, exposing his toes and heels. There were stones on his metatarsals, too. As the being’s figure became more and more defined and concrete, Yifan noticed that the former held his gaze fiercely, eyeing him in curiosity.

 

“I finally get to meet you.” Yifan stated, head tilted upwards to the newcomer’s since he was still sat on the bed. “What is your name?”

 

The other returned Yifan’s gaze, eyes desolate.

 

“Yue,” he replied. “Yixing didn’t want you, of all people, to know – that he wasn’t human, but merely a temporary form. He didn’t want to put you in harm’s way, nor could he bare the idea of endangering or disappointing you. That’s why I couldn’t show myself in front of you.”

 

“If I don’t see you, how can I give you what I want to give you?” Yifan reasoned, smiling as he did so.

 

“You’ve been telling Yixing that you don’t want him to disappear. Do you know what needs to be done for that?” Yue questioned.

 

“I know. If I can use my power to prevent Yixing from disappearing, I’d willingly give it all up.” The human’s voice was firm. Which prompted the other to warn him of the consequences, “but you won’t be able to see your mother again.”

 

All along, Yifan had always found it unfair that he was the only one that was able to see his deceased mother. Qian and his father could never sense her presence like he did. If he had to give up this power, he would do it without question. But…

 

“If I lose my powers, I won’t be able to tell when Qian is in danger anymore…so, I want you to protect her.”

 

Yue’s reply was instant. “You don’t even need to make me promise. I’ll protect my master even if it means giving up this body-”

 

“I’ll be troubled If you give yourself up,” Yifan stood up. His fist clenched as he faced Yue, tone serious and angry. “If you disappear, Yixing will disappear as well!” he exclaimed, hand raising to point at the latter in determination.

 

“I want you to protect Qian, as well as yourself.”

 

The white guardian crossed his arms in thought, gazed glued to the floor in lieu of Yifan. “Is that your condition to hand over your magical powers?”

 

“I guess you could say that.” Surprised, Yifan’s posture relaxed, as did his demeanor.

 

Yue sighed, and looked Yifan dead in the eye. “…I will do my best.”

 

Relief washed over Yifan in an instant, he smiled joyfully as he spoke. “You are Yixing are really alike”. Those were his last words as he took one step closer to the other, who had placed his hands on the taller’s shoulders. Yue leaned forward, closing the remaining distance between them. His lips were beside Yifan’s as the blue light from before returned in the form of a magical crest on the floor, followed by a gush of wind that puffed up their clothing and blew Yue’s wings up.

 

Yifan felt his power being drained from his body, and as the lights dimmed, his vision followed.

 

“…My powers are back,” Yue gasped, looking down at his glowing hand.

 

He quickly supported Yifan’s fatigued body, maneuvering him until he lay flat on the bed. It was then when he cupped Yifan’s cheek. Muttering softly.

 

“I guess…I should be saying thank you.”

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

 “I am not human,” Yixing had said one day, sadness clutching at his voice. “The reason why I don’t have my memory on occasion…is because I had transformed into my other self. And all the memories I’ve had are all… _lies_. Aren’t they…?”

 

Yifan looked up from the book he was reading to look at the other, who had their gaze unfocused.

 

“But everything that happened after you met me are all true, no?” He countered, causing Yixing to look at him in surprise. “It doesn’t matter what you are. As long as you don’t disappear…and are by my side, I don’t care about anything else.”

 

Yixing felt a tug at his heart, the organ beginning to pound just that bit faster.

 

“Thank you. For everything. For saving me.” He said finally, looking up at the elder. He tiptoed so that his lips could reach Yifan’s face, and planted a soft peck on his right cheek. He hadn’t expected his heart to have felt lighter after his heels had touched the ground once again.

 

He also hadn’t expected Yifan to lean down and kiss him properly on the lips, hand reaching to cup the younger’s jaw in the process. Yixing sighed happily as he returned the kiss, with his arms wrapping themselves around Yifan’s neck. “You know I’d do anything for you,” Yifan whispered. Their lips rejoined once again.

 

Both were smiling as neither of them wanted to let go.

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

It was a perfect day. The sun was out -- but the heat wasn’t scalding – accompanied by a gentle, refreshing summer breeze. Yifan and Yixing had taken Qian to the zoo.

 

“Can we look at the lions? PLEASE _gege_!”

 

The two men chucked at the small girl’s plead, and easily gave in. They spent the entire day trailing behind a very enthusiastic Qian, who was fascinated by all of the creatures. The little girl was practically running all around the zoo, making it difficult for the other two to catch up. Nonetheless, the trio still had a great time.

 

It was when Qian wanted to go to the aviary did the older two finally have time to rest. They sat at a bench in the middle of the enclosure; a comfortable silence between them as they admired the pure joy on Qian’s face as she roamed around, chasing parakeets and macaws alike.

 

Yixing started to notice how the elder’s expressions softened slowly as they looked at Qian. He couldn’t help but speak up.

 

“You really do care about Qian, don’t you?”

 

“Shut up,” Yifan replied, smiling fondly as he did so. “Not as much as I care about you~”

 

The witty comment earned him a gently nudge on the shoulder, Yixing was blushing – which didn’t go unnoticed by the taller.

 

“I’m serious!” Yifan began, voice now nothing but a mere whisper. “I’d do anything for you. I hope you know that.”

 

Yixing looked at him hesitantly, the cocky expression was replaced by a rather sincere and genuine one. Even though Yifan was smiling, there was a hint of sadness, twinkling betwixt his eyes.

 

The younger was flustered. Attempting to change the topic, he allowed his head to rest on Yifan’s shoulder, half-mindedly claiming that he was sleepy. Yifan just chuckled, shifting slightly to accommodate Yixing’s weight. Qian isn’t going to be done any time soon.

 

So as Yixing dozed off, Yifan did too. Little did they know, Qian was spying on them behind one of the bushes, face adorned by a cheeky grin.

 

And even so, there was still another being that was wide awake.

 

_What did he mean by that?_

 

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

_Yixing. Wake up._

The pounding of his head stirs him awake. It’s the middle of the night, why would someone wake him up at this hour? Winking one eye open, he scans his surroundings. There’s no one here.

 

“I must’ve had a bad dream or something,” he rumbles, mind slowly drifting off into dreamland once again.

 

_Yixing. It’s me._

Yue.

 

Sitting up abruptly, Yixing no longer feels sleepy.

 

“What’s wrong? Is Qian in danger? Did you feel a presence?” He worries. It has been a while since everything has settled down. With help from Keroberos, Qian has been diligently working on yielding her powers, as well as her control over the cards. Danger hasn’t appeared in a long time – which Yixing finds suspicious. Maybe there  _is_  danger coming, and Yue is here to confirm it-

 

 _Stop it. There is too much going on in your mind, I can’t think straight_.  _There is no threat._

Yixing is confused, obviously. Yue only ever talks to him when he senses danger. His instincts grow curious, his worries from before subdued.

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

_I... I wanted to ask you about Wu Yifan._

Um, okay. Yixing definitely did  _not_  see that coming. He doesn’t even know what impression Yue has on the man in question, and does not know how to broach the topic. Hesitantly, he replies. “Oh, uh...sure! What about him?”

 

A pregnant silence followed. Yixing wasn’t sure if Yue was still there. He was about to call for him but the latter had replied.

 

_I do not know how to explain the phenomena I get when I see him through your eyes. He looks at you, at us, with eyes filled with nothing but admiration and adoration. I don’t know what has gotten into me, what is he doing to us?_

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

_Okay, Qian, breathe. You can do this. You can confess to Yixing-gege. It shouldn't be hard, right?_

 

"Oh, hey Qian-ah!!"

 

Nervousness overtook Qian's body, her tiny heart going a million miles per minute as she sprinted the rest of the way towards her crush. In her delicate hands was a bag of homemade sugar cookies, cookies she in confident will satisfy the eighteen-year-old's sweet tooth. By the time she made it to the elder, she couldn't contain the huffs and puffs of air entering and exiting her lungs. It took the 5th grader a minute to collect herself and find the voice to speak up.

 

"H-hello Yixing- _gege_! I-I brought you some cookies...!" She fumbled, cheeks burning up with shyness and her gaze glued to the ground. Her confession was still clogged in her throat, unable to be voiced out.

 

It was as if Yixing could sense her embarrassment and took the initiative to kneel, leveling their gazes. His smile was bracketed by two cute indentations, and Qian couldn't help but stare at them in wonder. Her mind couldn't comprehend the idea of having two dents on a person's face; she desperately wanted to poke them.

 

"For me? Are you sure?" He inquired.

 

"Y-yes!!"

 

"And you made these yourself, didn't you?" Yixing chirped, left hand already burying itself into the bag, fishing out a star shaped cookie with yellow icing. He brought the sweet treat to his lips and swallowed it whole, cheeks swelling up as he happily munched on the food.

 

"Wow, Qian, these cookies are amazing! Thank you so much." he murmured, stuffing a few more into his mouth, humming in delight as he savors the sweet flavor.

 

Qian was preening as she finally plucked up the courage to return Yixing's gaze. The two continued staring at one another in admiration and awe. The air around them was comfortable, time pausing itself to let the two cherish the moment before them. Qian thought that this would be the perfect moment to confess, but Yixing's comment beat her to it.

 

"Its getting late, Qian. Do you want me to walk you home? Your father and brother should be done preparing dinner by now." He didn't even wait for the younger's reply before he standing up and offering his palm for her to hold. He was also oblivious to Qian's internal meltdown.

 

The two began their journey back to the younger's home, with Qian gleefully talking about school whilst Yixing tentatively listened. Their hands were still tightly clasped around one another, and Qian face was still dusted with a light shade of pink. She really adored Yixing, he was nice to everyone, regardless of age, gender or race. He never gets mad at anyone and always puts others before himself. His soft angelic features compliment his quiet personality -- possessing a sense innocence and naïvety that lingers around his actions. The young girl was too immersed into her thoughts to notice that they have reached her house already. She grew frantic in her actions as she realized she had limited time to confess her love for Yixing. Her voice cracked as she tried to speak under the spotlight of the streetlight.

 

"U-uh Yixing- _gege_! I-I have something to tell you..."

 

Yixing's eyes grew round with curiosity.

 

"Oh, what is it?" The gentleness of his voice was alluring, causing Qian to fluster and clamp her eyes shut as she blurted out her confession.

 

"I-I...really like you,  _gege_! A-as in  _like_ like you! You are the person I like the most!"

 

Silence followed immediately after. Qian still had her eyes closed shut, so she could avoid facing Yixing's reaction. The silence lasted for a few more seconds before it was interrupted by a gentle whisper.

 

"I like you too, Qian-ah. But I think the person you like the most isn’t me."

 

Shock had caused the girl to open her eyes and stare at Yixing who was once again kneeling in front of her. Disbelief and pure confusion were written all over her face as she voiced out a barely audible  _but?_

 

Smiling, Yixing asked, “You really like your father, right?”

 

“Yes…” she answered softly, cheeks still blushing.

 

“Then, what about me?” Yixing continued.

 

“But…I like you…Yixing- _gege_ …” She reasoned.

 

“But aren’t those feelings the same, Qian-ah? The feeling you get from your father, and the feeling you get from me. They’re similar, right?” Yixing mentions.

 

Qian’s eyes close momentarily as she thinks about her father, then Yixing, then her father again, comparing the two men. “They’re similar…” She states, confusion and disappointment reflected in her eyes.

 

“Maybe it is because I do slightly resemble Mr. Wu. It’s not that I’m trying to treat you like a child and not answer your feelings, I just don’t want you to get mixed up between the different types of affection one can feel.” Qian looks at him thoughtfully. “Did you know all along, Yixing- _gege_?”

 

“Yeah, I was very happy that you thought of me…like family, Qian-ah.”

 

_Qian finally understands._

Looking him in the eye, Qian smiles as she steps forward to hug Yixing and is even more delighted when the latter returns the hug. As they pull apart, Qian finally speaks her mind.

 

“You realized this because you have someone that you like the most too, right?” Qian queered, gazing up at Yixing with eyes as bright as the stars that grant her strength. Memories of the past flashed in front of her inner eye – moments of Yixing- _gege_  staring at her  _gege_  in affection, admiration, concern and worry and vice versa. the latter's jaw drops slightly in shock, but he quickly reverts to his usual soft expression.

 

“…You could say that.” He whispered embarrassingly, returning her gaze with the same degree of gentleness; but instead, his umber eyes beamed like the moon – radiating a sort of warmth you could never get from the sun. It was no burning fire, but more like a cup of hot chocolate. It wasn't suffocating, it was aerial and comforting. It was not difficult to see why Qian was enamored of him.

 

“Is it Fanfan- _gege_?” She squealed, voice laced with innocence and glee.

 

“Yeah…it is," Yixing confirmed. "If not for Yifan, I wouldn’t even be here right now.” He stated softly, valuable memories popping up in his mind. His smile widens in gratitude.

 

“My  _gege_  keeps saying mean things, but deep down he is a very kind person.” Qian tells him. Yixing’s expressions soften. “Yeah, he is.”

 

“Though I think that Yifan is my number one, I don’t know about his feelings…”

 

Almost instantaneously, Qian reassures Yixing. “I am sure that  _gege_  thinks you are his number one, too! That’s why…I think he gave his powers to Yue- _gege_.” The latter part of the statement was muttered under her breath, inaudible to Yixing.

 

“And besides,” she continued, tone genuine and lighthearted. “If it’s gege then I don’t mind him being Yixing-gege’s number one person.”

 

“Qian-ah…”

 

“BUT! If my gege is ever mean to you, Yixing- _gege_ …please tell me! I will give him a piece of my mind!!”

 

“Alright.” he laughs. “Thank you, Qian-ah. I am sure that you’ll be able to find your number one as well. And I am sure that person will think of you more than anyone else, too.” He cups her cheek, looking at her affectionately.

 

“And when this person shows up, tell me. If that person ever makes my dear Qian cry, tell me and I will give him a piece of my mind.”

 

“I will!” Qian shouts, ignoring the blush creeping up her face. She could have never asked for anything better than this moment.

 

Seeing as Yixing didn’t reply, Qian asks him one last question.

 

"Then, do you  _like_  like my  _gege_?"

 

"Yes," Yixing chuckles, voice light. "I  _like_ like Yifan- _ge_."

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

“Yifan and I are, in a relationship.”

In all honesty, Yixing doesn’t know what kind of relationship he and Yue has. Yes, they share the same bodies and mind, but deep down, Yixing really doesn’t know how Yue sees him. Nonetheless, Yixing treats Yue with utmost respect and kindness – exactly how he treats everyone else. But that doesn’t mean he is able to comfortably converse with Yue, though. Smiling to himself, he continues, “I love him and he loves me.”

 

_Love?_

Yue had always heard of the term, but he never knew what it truly meant.

 

“Yeah, it’s that feeling you get when you look at someone you adore so much, so much that you’d literally put your life on the line if it meant theirs would be saved.” Yixing dreams, mind going back to one specific boy. “Yue, have you never loved before?”

 

_No._

The simple reply was almost instant, almost as if it was programmed. Yixing really didn’t know what to say.

 

_But…can you teach me to?_

🌙🌙🌙

 

“I don’t understand.” Yue said, brows furrowed in blatant confusion. “How does one  _truly_  love another?”

 

“Well, it’s pretty simple,” Yifan started. They two were at the park, Yifan was having an evening picnic with Yixing a few minutes ago. He was about to feed the younger some strawberries but a flash of blue light had caused him to halt his movements. Yue had suddenly replaced Yixing, demanding Yifan to explain what ‘love’ was, Yixing’s previous attempts at explaining having been deemed insufficient to fully educate the guardian.

 

“Okay then…compare it to how you feel about Clow Reed. You  _love_  him so much you’d do anything to protect him, and you would hate yourself if he ever got hurt. The only difference here -- with Yixing and I -- is that the love we feel towards one another is  _romantic_  and not platonic – we treat one another as equals and not like the creator-creation type dynamic you and Clow have.”

 

Yifan popped a strawberry into his mouth whilst Yue absorbed this new information,  _Yifan was definitely better at explanations_ , he thought. “Then what do you do in terms of showing affection that’s different from mine?”

 

Yifan paused. He really thought about what the immortal was asking, and it took him half a minute more before he formulated an answer he was satisfied with. He laid down on the blanket, arms beneath his head as he stared at the golden sky.

 

“The love that’s between Yixing and I crave intimacy – and not just on a figurative and spiritual level. Physical contact is one of the ways romantic lovers show affection; may it be holding hands, kissing or even making love. Whenever I see Yixing it gets extremely hard to resist the urge to reach out to him, poke his dimples and to tell him that he is the light of my life and that I love him, always.”

 

Yue was silent for a while, Yifan figured that he was piecing the puzzles together.

 

“I think I’m understanding this bizarre concept a bit better now. But I do have one more question.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘making love’?”

 

Yifan burst out a chuckle, the back of his hand coming to his mouth in habit, “You’ll find out soon enough. I promise.”

 

“…Alright,” Yue said hesitantly, shooting him a wary glance.

 

“Now hurry up and bring Yixing back, he still hasn’t eaten his strawberries yet.”

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

Neither knew how they got there but there they were – Yixing backed up against the tree with Yifan cornering him, the latter’s hand placed firmly on the spruce wood behind them. The couple had finished their picnic dinner ages ago and were just chatting. Yifan was scattering lazy kiss and pecks all across the younger’s neck and collarbones. “Stop…mm it tickles…” Yixing laughed.

 

“We…could go back to my place tonight…? M-my grandparents won’t be home…” He muttered, albeit rather shyly, refusing to look Yifan in the eye.

 

Yifan cooed, his boyfriend sure is cute. “Babe, I’d go anywhere as long as it’s with you”.

 

Their lust for one another didn’t stop, not even when Yixing subconsciously guided them to their bedroom. Yifan hoisted the younger up as they kissed, making the latter wrap his legs around the elder’s strong waist and his arms around his neck. Not wanting to ruin the quiet ambiance, Yifan whispered hesitantly.

 

“Do you want to do it? It’s okay if you don’t it’s just- I  _really_  love you and I want to do this with you. B-but if you’re not ready that’s okay…! You know I’d wait forever for you-”

 

“I want to do it,” Yixing confessed, mumbling as he smiled. “I love you too and I would only ever consider doing it with you. I want my first to be with you.”

 

“Okay.” Yifan smiled, genuine and soft.

 

The gentle encouragement motivated Yifan, walking over to the bed, he set the younger down and climbed on top of him. He traced the younger’s nose, lips, neck and collarbones with gentle kisses; nipping at them, scattering splotches of beautifully colored hickeys all across Yixing’s milky white skin. The younger basks in the attention, hands reaching up to slowly unbutton the other’s shirt; caressing the smooth skin with supple fingers. The two began peeling each other’s clothes piece by piece, until they were both bare. The bite of the cold air was a bit uncomfortable to Yixing, and he leaned into Yifan’s warm embrace; hoping that the latter’s body heat would be enough to subdue the gooseflesh that was rising.

 

“You are beautiful, Yixing.” Kissing up his navel, Yifan grabbed the younger’s softened erection, starting to pleasure it with gentle tugs and actions. The younger was suddenly hyperaware of how good it felt to have Yifan do this to him, he had never felt a sensation like this. He whimpered, grabbing Yifan’s trapezius muscles and squeezing them; hoping to use them as an outlet for release.

 

“...Y-Yifan,  _Yifan_  I-I can’t…” Yixing was close, so close that he started to panic. He didn’t want to be the only one receiving pleasure. But Yifan didn’t halt his ministrations and with one final tug, Yixing spilled his seed into Yifan’s hands. “Feels good?”

 

“Y-yes…t-thank you…Yifan.” He sighed, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy. Yifan quickly cleaned his hands, and Yixing’s stomach off with a bit of tissue. He then leaned over to the bedside table and fumbled through the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom packet. He was about to tear open the packet and roll the condom onto his already hard erection but Yixing’s nimble fingers beat him to it. “L-Let me do it.”

 

Tearing the packet, Yixing rolled the condom onto the elder’s cock and began pumping, curving his hand around the organ and pleasuring just like how Yifan did his. This caused the elder to grunt and lean his head on the younger’s shoulder. The panting of Yifan’s breath fanned across Yixing’s sensitive neck, and in addition to his post-orgasmic bliss, it caused him to shudder in oversensitivity. Simultaneously, Yifan grabbed the bottle of lube and flicked open the cap, squeezing a liberal amount of the viscous liquid onto hand and then massaging it between his fingertips. He slowly began to circle his index finger around Yixing’s entrance, slowly pushing a segment in without warning.

 

Yixing gasped, hole clenching tightly at the foreign intrusion, his grip around Yifan’s girth gone. He had never been penetrated nor fingered before; it didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t all that comfortable either. His soft whimpers of pain didn’t go unnoticed by Yifan, who took the initiative to plant a suffocating kiss upon the younger’s plump lips, distracting him from the pain slightly. “Shhh…It’s okay, you’re doing so well,” he mumbled between pecks, slowly twisting out pushing in another finger.

 

It took Yixing two minutes to get fully accustomed to Yifan’s fingers, his cries of pain becoming cries of pleasure as he clawed at the bedsheets. It was when the pads of Yifan’s fingers briefly brushed over his prostate did Yixing moan aloud, encouraging Yifan to massage the sensitive nerves more.

 

“Y-Yifan…please, I need- no, I can’t-”

 

Hearing the younger’s pleas, Yifan swiftly removed his fingers and reached for the lube, slicking up his condom-clad erection even more. He shifted slightly and began to enter Yixing, very,  _very_  slowly. Yixing had not expected the difference between Yifan’s fingers and erection to be this large, causing his own neglected erection to soften and his throat to release strangled gasps. And by the time Yifan was all the way in, Yixing was breathless.

 

“Take your time, Xing.” Yifan grunted, it was hard for him to control his desires, but he had to. For Yixing.

 

Barely a minute had passed before Yixing couldn’t take it either. “I’m ready.” Relief washed over Yifan as he pulled out and pushed back in. He had repeated this movement in different positions until he had found the right angle – which had his cock continuously stimulating the younger’s prostate with every slowly push in. Yifan wanted to be as gentle as possible, since it  _was_  their first.

 

Yixing was in euphoria, he had never imagined such an intimate act to feel  _this_  good. His eyes welled up with tears of overstimulation and heartfelt. He was thankful for Yifan.

 

Yifan’s low pants mixed with Yixing’s high-pitched sighs and filled the room as their coupling continued. Yixing felt his stomach tighten and before he knew it, he was coming across their stomachs. It took Yifan a few more thrusts until he spilled his own load into the condom.

 

Exhausted, Yifan collapsed onto the younger and hugged him tightly – regardless of their soiled bodies. He began lightly pecking Yixing’s face, which had caused the latter to giggle slightly. “I love you”.

 

Sleepiness overtook his voice as he mumbled cutely, “I love you too, Fan-ah.”

 

The two bodies slept soundly. However, there was still one being that was awake. A being in a subconscious state.

 

_So, this is making love. Right, Yifan?_

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

_Yixing, I know I have no right to say this but, what you did with Yifan was beautiful. The amount of adoration you have for one another is so very touching._

Yixing almost spat out his toothpaste.

 

He had forgot that Yue could see  _everything_  he does. –  _including_  their coupling. The more he thinks about it; Yue seeing Yifan peeling off his clothes, kissing down his body --makes his entire face flame up.

 

He could feel his face reddening before he was even able to see it on the mirror. “I-I…U-um…I’m sorry y-you had to see t-that! I-”

 

Yue hummed.  _Don’t apologize, Yixing. Its really nothing to be ashamed of, it was ethereal, both of you were stunning._

Yixing was flustered, and so very embarrassed. Yifan was not the only one who had heard his pleasured cries and begs. He is utterly humiliated. Yue’s innocent and naïve approach to all this is worsening the situation even more. “I- uh…t-thank you, Y-Yue.” He blurted.

Yue’s tone was light, which was rare.

_So…you and Yifan are ‘dat-ing’? Is that what those little outings of yours are called? Yifan told me that the dinner at the park was a ‘date’, so I assume that that’s where the term derives from._

 

“Yifan told you? When?” Yixing was puzzled.

 

_Yes, during your picnic at the park. My apologies for not telling you sooner, but I had to talk to Yifan._

 

“Oh. That’s alright. Then y-yeah,” he laughed breathlessly. “Yifan and I are dating.”

 

Yixing wants to die inside. But he can’t, because Yue is inside him.

 

And Yue is  _the_  last being he wants to face right now.

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

When Yue finally learns of love, it comes in a form of a near death experience.

 

To an extent, Yixing and Yue are immortal. Well, Yue is. Yixing isn’t. If the two die whilst Yixing is in form, they both die. The only ‘proper’ way to prevent potential death is to have Yue transform right before Yixing collides with it, to protect them from the grim reaper’s slaughter.

 

But this time, Yue wasn’t quick enough. Nor was Yixing.

 

It was too sudden, the motorcycle. Neither were prepared for its fatal blow. The driver had sped the stoplight, the one right before the zebra crossing Yixing was walking on. Being too immersed with the random conversations, both Yue and Yixing failed to register the speeding vehicle etching closer.

 

Until it hit.

 

Everything was silent apart from the pulsing ringing in Yixing’s head, his mind aching; his body failing, rendering him immobile.  At this state, Yue wasn’t able to show himself, the only thing he was capable of doing was to try and reach Yixing.

 

_YIXING._

_YIXING._

_YIXING._

It was hopeless, the human was unconscious.

 

Yue had no other choice. With his vision fading and voice etched with fear and desperation, he called for the only other person who could hear him.

 

 _Qian_.

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

The glass shattered as it collided with the floor, coffee drenched all over the wooden floorboards. Yifan had said nothing as tears welled up in his eyes. Not even bothering to wait for Qian, he broke out into a sprint; running out of their home and onto the streets.

 

His vision was blurred by the viscous liquid, but he did not slow down until he reached the hospital. He was hyperventilating by the time he had reached the receptionist’s desk and asked for his lover’s whereabouts; only to be told that the younger was still undergoing surgery.

 

It was then when anxiety truly plagued him, weaving itself into the fabric of Yifan's mind, backing him up into the smallest corner of the dreaded waiting room. Fear hung his head low, dragging his body and soul into the dark abyss of never-ending pain. Losing Yixing would mean losing his mind, his world, his  _sanity_. He wasn't ready to face this fate, in fact, he'll never be.

 

Yifan was so caught up in his own head that he hadn't noticed the small figure dashing towards where he was seated and eventually colliding with his twisted stomach.

 

" _GEGE!_ " the voice was heavy with tears, contaminated by overwhelming fear. When Yifan finally looked down at his baby sister, it triggered the downpour of his own tears again. He had never in his life seen Qian so heartbroken, not even at their mother's funeral. As if it were a primitive response, Yifan gathered her in his arms, resting her head on his chest -- his mother had said before that the gentle heartbeat was all it took to soothe a panicked child. He took in a deep breath, to allow his heartbeat to return to a rhythmic pace, so that Qian could feed off his supposed calmness. The last thing he wanted was for Qian to be sad.

 

" _Gege_...i-is," she hiccupped, voice smaller than ever, "is  _Xing-gege_  al-alright? Yue hasn't responded to my c-calls."

 

"I...I...d-don't know." Yifan's voice was shaking, though he tried his best to stabilize himself.

 

"I don't want him to die!!!"

 

Qian had begun weeping again. There was a soft whine at the back of her throat as the bittersweet liquid beaded down her face.

 

All Yifan could do was hold her closer. Praying that her sorrows would face. Somehow.

 

Their bodies and minds were fatigued, drained. Qian had dozed off within the next minute, Yifan had held her tighter, trembling arms wrapping around her delicate body. His eyes clenched shut, a subconscious reflex to shield himself from the undesired, potential fate.

 

_If he loses Yixing tonight, he can never lose Qian._

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

_beep._

 

_beep._

 

_beep._

 

The dull, robotic sound flooded into Yue's ears the moment he had stirred awake. There was a pounding in his head, most likely due to trauma. It took minutes for both the pain and the noise to fade away into the background. And it was then when the realization finally hit him.

 

_He is alive._

 

He attempted to maneuver into a sitting position, but darkness was all he got as a response. It didn't take him much longer to realize that he was not in control, as he wasn't in his true form. Yixing was still unconscious but his heartbeat was faint. Yue sucked in a breath of relief.

 

_Oh, Yixing. Thank heavens you are alright._

 

With Yixing's eyes closed, Yue was unable to see the casualties that have scarred his human's body. Panicking, he conjured all his available strength to call out.

 

_Qian. I need you. We need you._

 

It didn't take long until the inhuman was able to hear to creaking of the door, followed by hurried footsteps and a small gasp. The deepness of the voice told Yue that it was not Qian, but Yifan.

 

Yue still couldn’t see anything, but he could hear the other’s broken voice so very clearly. The guardian felt a pang in his chest when his alter ego’s lover puffed out.

 

“Yi- Jesus, Y-Yixing…t-thank g-od. I-I was worried sick- I…I can’t lose you. I was so scared…t-that I have lost you, I don’t know what I’d do if you died. I-I love you so much it _kills_ me to see you like this. Fuck, I’d kill myself to be with you…But then I thought of Qian- and I-I can’t leave her alone here. I need the _both_ of you, here with me. You are the only one that can pick me up when I fall, the only one who sees the me for _me_ …words cannot describe how much I fucking love you, I-I am so sorry about all this, about what happened to you. You don’t deserve this…I’ll be here, _right here_ , whenever you need me. I’ll be here w-when you wake, and when you leave. Just, don’t leave me, _please_.”

 

If Yue could see Yifan’s face, study his expressions to learn the true feeling of _heartbreak_ , a form of melancholy love. Purely from listening, he could detect the strength of Yifan’s love towards Yixing. Its almost touching, causing Yue to smile in pity. He had expected the silence to continue, but…

 

“And _Yue_ , he’s such an important figure in all our lives, I can’t lose him, too. Yixing, _I have fallen for him_ , as well as you. I am sure you feel the same, Yue plays a crucial part in our story; he is you, and you are him. It is impossible for me to love one and not the other. The two of you are like the yin and yang, you coexist beautifully together, so beautifully it renders me speechless whenever I see you two. He is not to blame for this, as I am sure that he had tried his best to protect you, just like he promised. _I trust him our lives._ I love him, as well.”

 

Yue was speechless. _Y-Yifan, l-loves me too?_

 

A single tear seeped past Yixing’s closed eye, iridescent as it gently rolled down his right cheek.

_Yue finally understands love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh i'm so sorry about the ending! i really couldn't think of a non-cheesy and cliche way to end it!! but everyone is alright!! anyways i hoped you enjoyed this shitstorm! it was so fun to write! 
> 
> and also, kudos to Lo for helping me think of a coherent idea when i was super stuck, love you!


End file.
